The Spawn
by memebigb0i
Summary: I went to New York City to find my father. If I'd known who and what he was like, I would've gladly stayed where I was. ((To Sum it Up: The daughter of Archer. Takes place between seasons 2-5))
1. Chapter 1

"This is the place." I muttered, looking from the address on the piece of paper to the large building.

It was the place indeed, and somewhere in there was my father. I wouldn't deny I was nervous as Hell, but deep inside I had a burning curiosity and excitement. My mother didn't exactly explain what my (potential) father did, but this had to be where he worked. It looked professional enough.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself as I walked across the street and into the building. New York City was crazy, and I was expecting by now she would be kidnapped or murdered, but maybe I was just being paranoid. Somehow, and I thank my survival instincts, I had finally made it to this point.

I somewhat expected the main floor to be there right as I walked in, but it was more complicated than that. It took ten minutes of searching for what at least looked like the main floor. I wasn't completely solid on it at all. Who am I even supposed to ask? What if he wasn't here? What if this was all a huge mistake?

"Take a breath, this will work out." I spoke to myself. Shit, that was a terrible job of convincing, but it was something. I exited the elevator warily, looking amongst the desk workers.

I took another breath, and went up to one of the desks. "Um, excuse me?"

The person at the said desk looked to be a young woman with her brunette hair twisted into a bun, and she didn't exactly look customer friendly, more… annoyed. "Uh, what? This isn't a daycare."

Ouch, okay. Tough skin. "No, no, I know that, bu-"

"So if you know that, then why are you here?" She said accusingly, "I happen to be a hard-working individual who is extremely busy at the moment, so I don't have time for your… brattiness… or whatever kids do."

"Okay, first of all, I'm 16-"

"Not my problem."

"... I'm 16… and I'm looking for someone." I managed to finish my sentence, letting out a breath and trying not to glare at the woman. What a bitch.

"Well, you could've started with that." She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"It's an… Archie? Andrew? Something with an A." Granted I did have to guess because my dear mother didn't take the time to explain or be clear on what his name was before taking that trip to Las Vegas. I knew for sure it started with an A…. 75 percent sure at least.

"Uh, who? Sorry, I don't know any Archie's or Alex's, you should really be more specific."

"I never said Alex! Come on this has to be the place. Anyone whose name starts with an A? There has to be someone?" I was becoming more desperate now.

"Who? Archer?" A new voice entered, and I spun around to see a blonde man with a mustache in a wheelchair. I was silent for a moment before bursting, "Yes! Archie was close enough. Do you know where he is?"

"Mmm, nope. No telling. He shrugged, "And, you are…?"

I held my tongue for a moment, looking between the lady at the desk and the man in the wheelchair. "Uh… Lucy."

"Okay, Lucy, I'm going to be the boring adult for a second but, you I'm pretty sure kids aren't supposed to be here… so."

"No, no. I'm 16, but just uh, where can I find him?" I asked.

"Who?" Another voice asked. Great, great, more people. It was some… nerdy looking man.

"Ugh Cyril, go back to accounting." The woman rolled her eyes and bordely scrolled on the computer.

"Archer." I repeated, "That's his name right? I'm looking for him."

"Why?"

"Because. Uh, he's, we're…" It felt awkward, I didn't know how to properly address him. Sure, he was supposed to be my father but… Ugh I needed to meet him first. "We're related, listen could you please tell me where he is?"

"Well, uh-" The man I now knew as Cyril started to explain before yet another person butted in. Scratch that- people.

"Who?" They consecutively asked. This time it looked to be a man in a laboratory coat and a rounded woman.

I felt like screaming, how did this become so complicated? I just wanted to meet my supposed father and figure it out from there. Wasn't this a workplace as well,

"Archer." The man in the wheelchair explained briefly, looking back at me.

"Oh, probably arguing with his mother or getting alcohol poisoning… or both." The man in the labcoat explained as well. Everyone shrugged, nodded, or verbally agreed with him.

Meanwhile, I, who had not even been in there for 15 minutes, stared at all of them like they were crazy. Oh my God they totally were. "... What?" So my potential father was an alcoholic mommas boy? Okay, maybe I'd be better off with my slightly more sane sounding mother after all. No one else said anything but looked at me.

"Wow, okay, I think I have the wrong building. He must be… somewhere else. Different Archer. Thanks anyway for the… help." I continued speaking, starting to go back the way I came.

"Who?"

"Oh my God." I muttered, turning around to see who the hell it was this time. It was a man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hey, there he is." The rounded blonde woman told me.

Oh. Well, I might've been more happy to hear that five minutes ago. But, that previous excitement turned regret was now a mushy nervousness as I looked at the man who could very well be my father.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here." He rolled his eyes, taking a sip out of a cup with alchohol inside, "Why… and, who are you?"

I swallowed, speechless at first. I had been practicing what I'd say all of yesterday, but now it seemed to be lost in my mushy head. It was a few more seconds of silence on my part before I could pull myself together.

"My name is Lucy Ko. My mother is Misty Ko. And, I… You're my father. I think." It sped out of my mouth.

Everything was silent for a few moments, and with every second that passed my heart was one second closer to absolutely bursting.

"Wow." He started chuckling. "Okay, good one, you got me. Who orchestrated this? I obviously don't have a daughter. Your timing is off though, it's not even April Fools Day." He continued laughing, even wiping a tear from his eye.

Oh how wrong he was.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

While… Archer was laughing it off, all I could do was stare at him in disbelief. He really didn't think I was… could be, his daughter? Like I was just a prank.

"Wha? What?" I asked, "This isn't some joke!"

"Um, hold on, one sec. Sh." He put a finger to my lips, evidently shushing me as he walked by and to the group of his co-workers. "Okay, which one of you arranged it? Because, while it's funny it's also stupid. I mean, come on, how much did you pay her?"

They all looked at each other, seemingly confused, until the one known as Cyril spoke up, "Uh, Archer, I don't think she's joki-"

"Ugh, Cyril, I know you didn't do it. You're not _that_ clever… or funny, to be honest."

Cyril took offense to that, and started arguing, to which Archer argued back. Soon enough it seemed as if the whole group was squabbling away, one side taking the other. At eachothers' throats seemingly and all I did was… stand there. All I could do was watch and soon enough I felt like I'd had enough. "What the fuck." I mumbled under my breath.

I was about to open my mouth to say, or rather, yell something, but someone else beat me to it.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" I looked over to see a lady, wearing a sweater dress with one hand on the hip. Everyone stopped somewhat, but Archer still seemed to be antagonizing Cyril.

I just couldn't seem to get a word in, could I? But, deep down, I was feeling hurt and angry that Archer had played the idea that I could be his daughter off as a joke. For now, it felt all I could do was watch as it played out.

"Archer! Stop it!" She walked closer, "What the Hell were you all arguing about?"

"Cyril's sense of humor I'm pretty sure." Archer looked around, shrugging.

"What? I thought it was about ants or something." The lady who I had first met spoke up.

"... Okay, well, cut it out. It's way too early in the morning for this. I'm pretty sure I have a migraine now." She rolled her eyes, sipping at a coffee cup in her hand and pushing her sunglasses up on her head.

"Wait, wasn't it about the Yakuza?" The rounded blonde woman asked.

"No, no. There was something else…" The man in the wheelchair pondered.

"What a bunch of idiots." The woman who just walked in mumbled, leaning against a desk which was pretty close to where I was standing. But, I wasn't noticed. Thankfully. Something about her intimidated me. What kind of workplace was this anyway? Didn't they have work to do?

Better yet, shouldn't I be saying something? Why was I so quiet? I was strongly compelled to say something but something inside of me kept me from doing so. God, I suddenly noticed that my hands were really sweaty. Was I nervous? It felt like it was hitting me all at once. There were just distractions all around me I didn't notice until now.

But why? Oh my God, it's because my potential father was right there. Right in front of me. Even when I first saw him and said something to him I wasn't that affected, but now it was all crashing into me. I was realizing.

"Uh, wait, okay, who is this?" The intimidating woman suddenly spoke, looking at me and pointing.

I couldn't say anything in response, I was still being hit with it all, "Uh-"

"Oh, that's who it was about!" Archer suddenly said, walking over. The group seemed to follow. "Okay, Lana, get this, someone hired this asian girl to tell me she was my daughter. I have to admit it worked for like a split second, but I'm obviously not going to fall for that."

"Um, okay..." The woman now known as Lana looked over from him to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Archer, I'm certain no one hired someone to scare you with the thought of parenthood." Cyril rolled his eyes, leaning against the desk.

"Yeah, how do you know?" He rolled his eyes back, slightly more exaggerated.

"Well, I didn't." The man in the wheelchair spoke up.

"Yeah, me neither, did you, Cheryl?" The rounded blonde woman added.

"Puhlease, if I was going to prank Archer it'd be something way more damaging. With fire."

Archer looked between them all, "Hm, Krieger?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I've been… busy." The man in the labcoat defended, trailing off eerily.

Archer looked slightly less humored now, and maybe a bit more concerned, but it looked like he was masking it. "Maybe it was… mother?" He suggested.

"Yeah… I don't see it…" Lana dismissed that, before looking back to me. "Uh, hey, kid, are you okay?"

I looked over at her, and then realized that maybe now they were all looking at me, especially Archer. "Uh, I, I think I'm just… just having a nervous breakdown." I mumbled, taking some breaths to regain myself. "But, I, uh, wasn't hired by anyone." I got out, looking at Archer exclusively now.

 _He could be my father?_

"I might be your daughter… you.. You might be my father." I wheezed slightly, digging out a small inhaler from a pocket on my backpack and using it quickly so I could calm down and catch my breath from this extreme and sudden stress.

It was very, very, rare I had to even use my inhaler. Hardly ever. I'm glad I packed it anyway.

Archer wasn't saying anything, no one was saying anything, and I was still freaking out.

"Bullshit." He suddenly said, and I felt my heart drop. "I don't believe you."

Now I was the speechless one, and blinked. It was when I was clutching my inhaler tightly was when I realized how angry I was becoming. The nervousness seemed to remain, but a heavy red flash fell over it. "How could you say that? How could you know that?" I asked, "I'm not lying, why would I be lying?"

"I can't have a kid. I usually always use protection anyway!" He defended, looking around for any support. What did that mean? Just how many women did he sleep with? They all gave him looks instead. "What?! I do!"

"Well in this case you didn't!" I retorted.

He was about to snap back with something before Lana stepped in, "Okay, okay. This is… a weird but somewhat unsurprising situation. Maybe we should calm down and think-"

"Calm down, Lana, really? First of all, what is this little liar doing inside the building anyway? Don't we have security!?" Archer cut her off.

"I am not lying!" I yelled towards him. This was all so frustrating!

"Perhaps, I could be of assistance." The man known as Krieger suddenly stepped in.

"And, how could you, Krieger?" Archer snapped at him, annoyed.

"Well, for one thing, I could do a DNA test." He shrugged, casually.

To Be Continued


	3. Author's Note

I'm so happy to be getting so many views and such! Some reviews aren't showing up, so hopefully that's only a temporary glitch because I'm eager to hear what you all have to say! Anyway I'm just doing a quick update to talk about how often I'll update the story itself.

So far, I'm doing pretty well of updating sooner rather than later, but most updates will probably be 2-3 days apart. If it's longer than that, I most likely have writers block or am super busy with school. I am writing the 3rd chapter at the moment, so stay tooned! Either tonight or tomorrow will I update again!


End file.
